


Nothing Like The Sound Of The Leaves

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, it's really so damn short dudes, just two guys being cute in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean and roman have an afternoon outing. another fill for ambreignsweek2k18.





	Nothing Like The Sound Of The Leaves

Roman stared up at the leaves, wondering just what the hell they were doing.

“Dean-”

“Shh, Rome. Shh.”

Roman turned his head to look at Dean, who was completely relaxed, his eyes shut and an easy smile on his face. Roman loved that look, he loved that man. Dean had taken his hand at the hotel, kissing Roman and asking him to follow him, and...well...Roman had followed him so far since he knew him, he wasn’t about to stop now. Dean had happily led him to a park, flopping onto the ground under a large tree, patting the ground next to him. 

They’d been laying there for an hour, at least.

Roman didn’t really mind it. He loved spending any time with Dean, even if it was on one of Dean’s weird outings. Roman turned his head back up, looking at the leaves more closely. It was nice; the sound of the wind soothing, and quiet, the temperature pleasant and warm. The sun was out, with a spattering of bright white clouds. 

Roman turned to look at Dean again, sunlight filtering through the spots in the leaves, leaving little blotches of light on Dean’s skin. 

It was a beautiful day.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Roman knew Dean used these moments to recharge from the world, listening to the sounds of the city and other people in the park. They each had their own ways of coping with life, but they shared most of them together. A breeze passed, blowing some of Roman’s hair into his face. He laughed and sat up, shaking the grass out of his head. He moved until he was sitting against the thick tree trunk, watching the park. 

There were a few families, a group of young people playing basketball on a court. A girl and a boy, neither any older than eighteen, threw a football back and forth. He brought his knees up to his chest and smiled. 

Dean sighed, and Roman looked at him. 

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, just. Worn out from the week, you know? We’ve been busy.”

Roman nodded, both of them going quiet again. Never an uncomfortable or awkward silence, just an easy one. 

At one point, he was asked by the kids throwing a football to join them-evidently they were avid wrestling fans-and he ruffled Dean’s hair before he stood up. They tossed the ball around, talking and Roman giving them pointers. The kids were cool, and he happily signed autographs for both of them before they had to leave. Dean was in the same spot as he’d been all afternoon, and he didn’t even open his eyes as Roman laid down next to him. 

“Have fun?”

“Mhm. You?”

“Took a nap.”

Roman smiled and got comfortable. A few minutes later, he felt Dean grab his hand, holding it in his own. No words were exchanged; Roman didn’t feel anxious at the thought of people getting pictures of them. 

Most people seemed to suspect something between them, anyway. They didn’t try hard to hide it. 

They laid there, under the shade, the warmth of the summer sun still reaching them, warming them almost as much as the point of contact between their hands did.


End file.
